Waxing Crescent
by writergal24
Summary: Everything about Twilight has been reversed! Bella moves to La Push and falls in love with Jacob, and then goes to Forks and meets Edward. How will this play out? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I posted a poll on my profile asking which story I should post next. 6/10 people voted for this. This is a parody where everything that happened in Twilight happens backwards. Well, most things. The poll will remain on my profile, I will just take away this option. Please feel free to vote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Dedication: This is for all of the people who love Twilight, and therefore love to make fun of it. Enjoy!**

I was finally going back. Back to my first home, back to the place where my life had all started. I was going to a place where a native guy (my dad) met a girl who was on vacation (my mom) and it was like love at first sight.

Too bad that their marriage only lasted for 5 years. The summer after I finished Kindergarten, my mother whisked me off to sunny Phoenix, Arizona, leaving my father behind wondering what he had done wrong.

It wasn't just his fault. My mother _hated_ La Push, Washington. She hated all small towns, and when my father refused to leave, she decided to end the marriage.

But I was going back because my mother had married this guy. His name was Phillip and he was a total jerk. He played basketball for a living and, while he thought he was the best basketball player in the world, he actually sucked. But my mom, Renee, was in love with him, and she wanted to follow him to all of his games. And where was I supposed to fit into this equation?

So I was going to live with my father in his little Native American Reservation of a town.

My father was a Quileute. All of his ancestors had lived in La Push before him. Which also meant that my dad, Charlie, believed all of the legends that floated around La Push.

And even though I didn't really want to go to Charlie's house, I found myself stepping onto the plane and waving goodbye to Phoenix, goodbye to the sun.

Another thing about La Push: It is _always _raining there. Whoever put it in that spot must have really loved the cold and wet.

The flight wasn't bad. I didn't particularly like airplanes, but what choice did I have? I slept through the flight, and woke up to find myself in Seattle. I took another plane from Seattle to Port Angeles, finding myself at the closest airport to the small town of La Push.

Charlie was waiting for me when I hopped off the plane. "Hey, Bells," he murmured.

"Hi, Dad," I replied.

We climbed into the car and silently drove to his, and my, home.

We passed through many towns, and things started to look familiar when we hit Forks, the neighboring town of La Push. I had spent a lot of my time in Forks when I had lived in La Push, and I had even gone to preschool there. The few times that I had spent the summer in La Push, well, it had been pure agony, but I hung out in Forks a few times then.

When my dad pulled up to my new home, it was like stepping back into my childhood.

I sighed quietly, just quietly enough that he wouldn't hear, but I grabbed my bags and hopped out of the car.

"Nothing much has changed here," I commented.

"Thanks," Charlie muttered as if that had been a compliment. He led me around the house. "This is your room."

No duh. "Thanks," I said. I peered around the room. The blankets were a light blue, the curtains were purple, and the carpet was pink. The room seriously needed to be redone. But I had plenty of time. Who knew how long I was going to be here?

"Well… I'll just leave you then…" Charlie said uncertainly. "And let you get unpacked. I, um, kind of have to go into work today." Charlie was the chief police.

"Oh," I said surprised. "That's okay."

Charlie nodded and ducked out of the room.

I wasn't upset. I wasn't exactly the kind of person who loved to have someone standing over them all of the time.

Being alone was just fine with me.

The next day I had school. It was a Wednesday. In March. In the middle of the semester.

Sigh.

Anyway, the morning was pretty uneventful. A few of the boys came up to me and were fawning all over me, something I wasn't used to at all, but I did my best to ignore them. I wasn't hitting it off so well with the girls. There was one girl named Angela who was loud and obnoxious, but seemed nice enough, although, even though I had only known her one morning, I could already tell that she was the gossiping type. There was another girl named Jessica who was really quiet and thoughtful, and she seemed really friendly. But other than that, all of the girls seemed to resent me.

And nobody got my name right. It is _Bella_, not Isabella.

At lunch Angela and Jessica invited me to sit with them. I sat down thankfully and absentmindedly noticed that some of the boys at the table were the boys who had been flirting with me.

I glanced around the lunchroom, looking to see the rest of my small class of 2011.

And then_ they _walked in.

They were tall, and tan, and muscular. The shortest of them must have been at least 6 foot 3 inches, and they all looked like they could pick me up with one finger. Every one of them had cut their hair short, making them look like a cult.

I wondered if they were on steroids.

"Who are they?" I whispered.

As they filed into the room, they glanced at me and exchanged looks. The new girl. That was me. Drawing so much unwanted attention.

"_OH_," Angela said. "Those are the Quileute gang, but they don't do anything bad. They are like a "good" gang or something."

"And they are absolutely adorable," Jessica piped up.

"The one in front," Angela continued. "The really big and, well, older one? That's Sam. He's, like, their leader. They _always _listen to Sam." Sam swung his long legs over the bench and plopped gracefully onto the lunch table.

"Taken," Jessica muttered.

"And the next two. That's Jared and Paul. They were the first two to join Sam's group. Jared's cool, but Paul has, like, anger problems. And they are like… old. They've been in school for years now. They must be really stupid, but they don't seem like it."

"Both taken," Jessica told me.

"After that is Quil. Quil is hilarious…"

"But he spends all of his time with a 3 year old," Jessica finished.

Just as they mentioned Quil, Quil threw back his head and let out a barking laugh. He turned around, zoomed in on me, and winked.

"He's a flirt too," Jessica laughed.

"And then Embry," Angela said with a laugh, gesturing towards one of the most muscular guys. "He claims that he is taken, but nobody has even seen him with the girl, so you never really know. After Embry is Seth. Seth is younger. He's, like, only 16. And he's so tall," Angela gushed. "His older sister was the only girl in the cult, but she left a few months ago. Nobody knows where she went."

"Taken," Jessica sang sadly.

"And then there's Collin and Brady. They're freshman, but…" Angela trailed off, looking at Jessica, who said, "Taken."

"They have other members too," Angela told me. "They have some in middle school. It's kind of pathetic. And each one of them just disappears for a week or so, and then just shows up, and is, like, different."

"Is that all of them?" I asked sarcastically.

"No…" Jessica said slowly, exchanging a look with Angela.

"There's also Jacob Black," they said at the same time.

He must have been listening to their conversation, because the second that they mentioned his name, he walked into the room. It was like some bad sci-fi movie, with his dark skin popping against the white cafeteria. The world seemed to play out in slow motion so that all the girls could drool over him. He was tall, even taller than the rest. I was worried that he was going to hit the ceiling he was so tall.

He had dark drown glistening skin. His hair was longer than the others. It hung down past his ears. He had deep black eyes and a straight nose. He had a charming smile plastered across his face. His muscles were almost more defined than even Embry's, and I think it might have been love at first, especially when Jessica exclaimed, "Not taken!"

"And perhaps the most gorgeous of them all…" Angela said, lost in her daydream about Jacob. She snapped back to life and said, "But he doesn't date, so don't waste your time. I mean, he might be really funny, but he, like, doesn't think any of us girls are good enough or something."

"I won't," I lied. "I won't even think about him."

But the terrible thing was that I already was thinking about him as he sat down at the lunch table with his less gorgeous friends.

* * *

When I walked into Chemistry, the first thing I noticed was that Jacob was in my class and that the only empty seat was the one right next to him.

"Isabella?" the teacher asked.

"Um, Bella," I corrected.

He gestured to my seat halfheartedly after he handed me with a few pieces of papers.

I sat down next to the god, but he didn't even notice me. He just stared at his desk. I lightly cleared my throat as I ruffled through the papers.

After searching contently, I glanced at Jacob, only to find him staring at me, shocked, amazed, and somewhat… awed?

I tried to look away from his gaze, but I found my eyes locked with his. I couldn't look away.

His gaze became more and more frustrated, more and more hostile. Suddenly, he jumped out of his seat and stormed out of the room.

"Mr. Black?" the teacher called out into the hallway as Jacob ran down it.

But Mr. Black didn't come back.

**Haha, oh Mr. Black. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. If I get positive feedback I'll have another chapter up soon!**

**~writergal24**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just have to say, I love writing this story. As much as I love Twilight, I just have to make fun of it sometimes. I hope you guys like it as much as I do!**

**So, obviously I don't own Twilight or Jacob(unfortunately). I don't own anything (darnit)**

**Read and Review please!**

Mr. Black didn't come back the next day either. Or the next day. Mr. Black was very stubborn apparently.

But I did see his friends. And they saw me too.

They all gave me odd gazes, varying from curious, upset, and Quil even looked amused.

Quil came up to me the next day and said, "Hey," but I walked away before he could say anything else, leaving him laughing behind me.

School was pretty boring. I was getting used to it, and most people seemed to have gotten over the fact that I was the new kid.

On my first Saturday in town, my father decided to go fishing, so, having nothing better to do, I explored La Push, and when I was done with that, I explored Forks.

And, surprisingly enough, I ran into someone that I knew.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" a voice asked, startling me.

A tall boy with green eyes and messy bronze hair was staring at me. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked.

"It's me, Edward Cullen," the boy said.

"Oh, from Kindergarten?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me."

I thought about the memories I had from Kindergarten. "You were the one who pulled on my pigtails," I recalled. "And we made mud pies… and then you threw one in my face."

Edward laughed. "Yeah, I guess I kind of had a crush on you back then. But don't worry. I'm so over it."

I nodded. That was unfortunate. He was actually really cute.

"So, what are you doing in town?" Edward asked. We started to walk down the sidewalk.

"I moved back to La Push this week."

"Really? How are you enjoying La Push high school?"

"It's… okay," I decided.

"Did you meet the pack yet?"

I stared at him, confused. "The pack?" I repeated, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, Sam's gang. You know, Embry, Seth, Jacob, Quil," Edward clarified.

My heart jumped at Jacob's name. "Oh, yeah. Them."

He grinned. "So you have met them."

I nodded. "Jacob seems… annoyed with me for some reason. Which is weird because I've never even spoken to him."

"Do you want to know what my dad thinks?"

The tone that he said it in made me roll my eyes. "What does your dad think?"

He looked at the few people passing by before leaning in and whispering, "Werewolves."

I stared at him. "Really?"

He nodded looking dead serious. "He thinks that all of the guys in the pack are werewolves, only they can turn into werewolves whenever they want."

I still wasn't buying it. "Are you serious?"

Finally a smile showed up on his face. "About my dad believing it, yeah. But I think it's a load of garbage. I mean, really, werewolves?"

I laughed, relieved. "Yeah," I agreed.

"You know, whenever it snows, my dad gets the whole family together and he tells us scary stories about it and sometimes he lets us bring friends. You could probably come if you wanted to, although…" He looked over me. "Are you part Quileute?"

I nodded. "Yeah, so?"

He made a face. "My dad might not like if it you come then." A crooked, wicked smile popped up on his face. "Which is exactly why you'll have to come."

* * *

Later that night, I was just sitting at home when the phone rang. I jumped up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Edward."

"Oh, hi!"

"I wanted to let you know that I have an extra car just sitting around because I just got a new one, and I wanted to know if you wanted it."

"No way, you mean you would just give me the car?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "Yeah, of course. It's a 1957 Chevy Truck. It's old, but it runs really well, although nobody at my house uses it anymore."

"Oh, well, I would love it. Thank you!"

"Alright, I'll drop it off at your house later."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye!" Edward said.

"Bye."

Wow, I was getting a free truck. Could I be any luckier?

**Haha the end is kind of random but...**

**~writergal24**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kind of a short chapter, but I wanted some suspense at the end. Thanks for everyone who has read/reviewed/done anything else. I hope you guys enjoy the story that (disclaimer) has characters and ideas that do not belong to me. :(**

**Oh, and FYI, I'm going to my Uncle's lodge over the weekend in (literally) the middle of nowhere, and then I start school when I get back, so I probably won't have the next chapter up for a while. Sorry!**

Knock, knock.

Who's there?

Mr. Black. I'm back.

Yes, Jacob was back after being gone for a week. He looked wild, his hair tousled, his eyes focusing out of the world… and then in on me.

I didn't understand why his eyes always followed me, watching as I walked down the aisle to take my seat next to him.

It was silent - at least at our table - for a moment.

Then… "Hello," he said, his voice low and scratchy, and extremely attractive.

I glanced up, not sure if he was talking to me and looked him in the eye. He gasped quietly. "Hi," I said.

"Bella, right?" he asked.

I smiled, delighted. "You got my name right," I said happily.

He pursed his lips, and then smiled. "Did I?" Jacob looked like he had won the lottery.

"Yeah, everyone called me Isabella, but really don't like that name, nobody's called me that since I was, like, one, except for when my mom gets really angry at me and then she'll call me by my full name, but other than that it's just… Bella." I suddenly realized that I was babbling. "I'm sorry. You probably don't care."

"No, no, I totally do," he said.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he said, smiling genuinely.

"So… where have you been the past few weeks?"

A shadow seemed to pass across his face. "I had to take some time off for… personal stuff."

Ah, so in other words, the little new girl came and scared you even though you're about 3 feet taller than her? Sure…

"How has school been while I was gone? Did I miss a lot?" he asked, though I could tell he wasn't really interested in the material he had missed – he just wanted to change the subject.

I started describing to him what we had been learning in Chemistry and he listened intently. When I finished explaining, he randomly blurted out, "What's your favorite color?"

"Um… like, a warm reddish-brown…" I stuttered out. It had been the color of the living room of me and my mom's first house, and whenever I saw it, I felt at home. He smiled and stared at me longingly. I started getting a little self-conscious under his gaze, so I was grateful when the teacher announced that we would be watching a movie.

Throughout the movie, even though it was dark, I felt as though I could see. Because Jacob sitting next to me was sending sparks through my body. And those sparks were lighting up my world.

* * *

It was an icy morning. It had snowed the night before, and the snow had frozen on the ground into a sheet of ice. I pulled on big boots and prepared myself to head out into the artic world.

The ride to school went okay, but that was probably because I was driving at about 2 miles per hour.

Then I got to school and got out of my truck. I saw Jacob and his gang standing on the other side of the parking lot. I remember that because I was wondering why they were wearing shorts and a t-shirt when the rest of the school was bundled up in multiple layers. Even the girlfriends were wearing clothes and shivering, but the guys were just standing there like it was the middle of August.

Just like the weather, things between me and Jacob had been pretty frosty since his first day back. He hadn't talked to me at all, just spent the whole class staring at me, which was really starting to freak me out.

That's when it happened.

Being the klutz I am, I slipped on the ice. It seemed to happen in slow motion. One minute I was upright, the next my feet were flailing, my bag went flying in the air. And my head was headed right for the bumper of my new truck. I knew it was going to hurt, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. Gravity was pulling me down.

And then the whole world became warm.

**Ooh, suspense. What will happen? Will Jacob react the same way that Edward did? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out... when I update. Sorry!**

**~writergal24**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I couldn't tell you when the last time I updated this story was 1. because I just started school and I'm totally stressed and 2. I have so many stories that I don't remember which I updated last. So if it was a long time ago, sorry. If it was yesterday, good. Thanks for your patience, and thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the hot, half-naked Jacob Black. (OMG I just realized that I don't have half-naked scenes! I better work on that...)**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

I opened my eyes to see a familiar, smiling face. "Are you okay?" he asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

We were still crouched on the ground, Jacob and me, and I was in his arms. But even though the world around us was in chaos, his arms were tight around me and I was warm.

"Uh… yeah, I think so," I told him.

Jacob's smile widened. "Good."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Good." I thought back to what had happened. "But, uh…"

"What is it, Bella?" he asked, worried.

The way he said my name, it was so amazing. I wanted to just forget about what had happened, but I was too stubborn. I had to know. "You were standing on the other side of the parking lot," I remembered, gesturing towards where his friends stood, looking at us in disappointment.

He laughed, loud and cheerful and pulled me up into a sitting position. "No, I wasn't," he told me. "I was standing right next to you."

Jacob's tone of voice, his joy, his smile, I wanted to say yes. I almost believed him. But no. I had seen him standing next to Embry. Embry who was now shaking his head and laughing at something Quil had said. I didn't buy anything this guy said.

Something weird was going on.

After the principal – a 30 something lady with blond hair and a crush on Jacob's entire pack – came out and determined that both of us were in top condition, we were ushered off to class with crowds of people who had hung around trailing behind us and asking over and over again if we were ok. At least, that was my experience. I don't know what was happening to Jacob because I didn't see him for the rest of the morning. Even at lunch, when I looked over at his table, everyone else was there, but Jacob was yet again M.I.A.

I started to wonder if he was going to disappear for a few more weeks again.

But he was sitting in Chemistry when I got there, staring down at his papers like they were the most interesting thing in the world, which surprised me. I didn't take him to be the kind of guy who really likes school, but I guess I had judged him without actually getting to know him.

I wasn't sure how to feel about him being there. My initial feeling was joy, but then I remembered how he had been ignoring me, and I decided that maybe having Jacob Black in my life wasn't the best plan.

Not that I had any control over it. I had to endure sitting next to him in Chemistry this year, and then maybe I would never have to see him again. I could live with one class for one year, couldn't I?

I could.

Except for when he talked to me like that day.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked me as I slid into my seat. He looked up at me from under his thick eyelashes with wide brown eyes.

Shocked by his display of concern, I stuttered, "W-what? No hello?"

"Hello, Bella Swan. Are you feeling alright?" he said, laughing at my weak attempt at conversation.

"Yes, Jacob, I'm still fine," I told him a little coldly.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just that you lied to me."

Jacob was silent for a moment.

"So you admit it?" I questioned.

He sighed. "Bella…"

"What? Can't you tell me?" I demanded.

Jacob looked around the classroom. "Not right now," he whispered. "Later. I promised."

I sighed and looked up at the board and started copying down my homework.

"Bella, you aren't mad at me, are you?" he asked playfully.

I said nothing.

"Come on," he complained frustrated.

Still I didn't say anything.

Jacob started to shake lightly. "Bella, come on. You don't wish that I hadn't saved you, do you?" he asked. His voice was angry and deep, yet utterly attractive.

"No," I admitted quietly.

"Then can't you just be happy with that for now?" he asked desperately.

I shrugged. "Maybe," I allowed.

He smiled as though my answer had been a lot more positive than it had.

**Did you like it? Did you like it? Tell me!**

**~writergal24**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy. So... it's been a while. I'm sorry. I've had other stories, and homework, and so many things going on in my life that I forgot about this story. But I'm back!**

**This chapter is super short, but with it comes the promise that I will update some time in the next month.**

**I don't own Twilight. I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm aware that this isn't the best literature ever. It's supposed to be light, not award-winning. Haha.**

The next day, as I walked towards Chemistry, I saw Jacob walking in the other direction. "Hey, you're going the wrong way, dude," I told him.

Jacob's face lit up when he saw me and he looked kind of like a puppy when he sees his dinner. "I know. I'm… I'm not going to Chemistry today," he told me.

"Skipping?"

Jacob shrugged. "It's healthy, just like carrots."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Okay, if you say so."

Marching past him, even though he was still staring at me, I walked right into Chemistry where I saw a huge picture of a moon on the white board. I screamed.

"Is something wrong?" the teacher asked unenthusiastically.

"Why is there a picture of a moon on the board?" I shrieked.

"We're doing an astronomy unit."

I through my hands up into the air and stomped my foot. "But this is Chemistry class! Astronomy is not chemistry!"

The teacher folded up his newspaper and looked at me. "Ms. Goose, is there a problem."

I frowned. "My name's Ms. _Swan_, and yes, there is a problem."

"Take your seat, please."

"But I'm afraid of the moon!"

And there it was: my deepest darkest secret. The moon made me think of darkness and I was afraid of darkness. Every time I saw a picture of the moon – or the actual moon itself – I felt like I was going to faint.

But the teacher didn't care and he told me to sit down. I made it through a few minutes of the lesson, but then he started talking about Waxing Crescents and I just couldn't take it anymore.

I woke up on the sidewalk where it was – of course – raining. Some random kid was carrying me and I punched him. "Let go!"

Suddenly, Jacob was at my side. "What did you do to her?" he was screaming at the kid.

"Nothing!" the kid insisted before running away.

Jacob turned to me and said carefully, "What happened?"

"We were doing an astronomy unit in Chemistry –"

"I know."

I stopped, confused, and stared at Jacob. "How did you know that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I have my sources. Continue."

"Well, you see, I'm afraid of moons…"

Jacob burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny! It's no worse than being afraid of spiders or blood or anything like that. It's no worse than being afraid of vampires!"

He froze at the word vampire, but after looking at me carefully, he assured me that, "I wasn't laughing at the fact that you are afraid of moons. It's just that… I'm afraid of moons too!"

"No way."

"Ya."

"That's so cool!" I insisted.

"I know, right? Hey, so you want to ditch the rest of the day? I have this really awesome hip-hop CD in my car," he offered.

My mouth dropped. "I love Hip-Hop."

Jacob grinned. "I had a feeling you would."

**Please review? Otherwise I'll never update again :(**

**~writergal24**


End file.
